1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal processing systems, and more particularly to a signal processing system applicable in electronic systems, wherein, without the need of changing design of the electronic systems having different types of I/O controllers, the signal processing system can control hard disks of the electronic systems by performing decoding processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer system or a server system at least comprises a central processing unit (CPU), a hard disk and a memory, wherein the hard disk functioning as a data storage device plays a key role in the whole system because most of the programs and data for system operation are stored in the hard disk.
Generally, in order to facilitate a system user to identify the current status of the hard disk such as whether the hard disk is inserted into the system and whether a data access operation is performed to the hard disk, a driving circuit is disposed on the hard disk such that when the system performs a data access on the hard disk, the driving circuit can generate a pulse signal ACTLED_N, which further drives an LED to operate for showing the current status of the hard disk to the user. For example, by combining a GEM318 hot plug hard disk management pin disposed on the back-plate of the system with other simple peripheral components, indicating status of the system LED can be controlled, wherein the indicating status can be present/activity/fault/rebuild. However, the GEM318 hot plug hard disk management pin is expensive and accordingly is not suitable to be used in mass-produced products.
The LED indicating technology can further be controlled by management software built inside the system. Through a command-line interface (CLI), the management software can acquire hard disk information from the hard disk pin driving, and sends an inherent Smbus command to the GPIO device such that the GPIO device can control operation of the system LED. However, such a method needs additional GPIO devices disposed inside the system, which is not cost-efficient. Also, for different processors, data pattern of the GPIO interface is different. Therefore, different decoders need to be designed according to different I/O pins for performing decoding process to the LED driving signal such that the processed driving signal can drive LED to operate, which thus complicates the product design.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a signal processing technology for overcoming the above drawbacks.